A la lumière de la lune
by NoaShomei
Summary: Le loyer n'est toujours pas payé, et ça devient vraiment urgent. Lucy décide de faire une mission en solitaire pour éviter des dommages trop importants, et se voit infiltrer une soirée huppée, ou un cavalier est d'usage... Loki/Lucy


**Titre: A la lumière de la lune**

**Auteur: **Moi même

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima... Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de les faire faire ce que je veux *.*

**Genre:** Romance pleine de guimauve dégoulinante... Désolée, c'est l'humeur du moment qui veut ça :p

**Avertissement: **C'est du** M,** avec une scène pas – de 18 à la clé donc, vous serez prévenus! Et comme c'est aussi le deuxième que j'écris, mais le premier couple hétéro soyez indulgents... ne serait-ce qu'un tout chti peu :o

(ne cherchez pas l'autre fiction, c'est bien la première j'édite.. J'avais déjà peur de la publier mais l'autre... j'en aurais peut-être le courage quand je la modifierais jusqu'a ce que je l'aime bien ^^')

Dites moi ce que vous pensez du Lemon, je ne suis personnellement pas convaincue mais comme j'adore en lire ( comment ça, je suis une cochonne? ) j'aimerais pouvoir en composer qui font au moins un peu guiliguilis dans le ventre... Mais je ne suis décidément pas a la hauteur de certains/certaines ( surtout certaines, vu que ... Yaoi powaa =D)

**Résumé:** Le loyer n'est toujours pas payé, et ça devient vraiment urgent. Lucy décide de faire une mission en solitaire pour éviter des dommages trop importants, et se voit infiltrer une soirée huppée, ou un cavalier est évidemment d'usage. Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix... « Je me demandais quand tu allais décider d'ouvrir ma porte... »

**Couple:** Lucy/Loki

**A la lumière de la lune**

Lucy déprimait. Elle venait de rentrer de mission avec les autres, à nouveau les poches vides. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un musée qui fut détruit. Ah, et une église gothique aussi. Et il fallait encore dédommager le marchant de glace et payer la restauration des chemins de fer.

Elle avait aussi oublié un détail. Pourquoi partait-elle en mission déjà?

Ah, oui! Son loyer... Son loyer qu'elle n'avait toujours pas payé. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait pouvoir encore faire patienter le propriétaire, mais ses charmes ne l'aideraient sûrement pas un mois de plus. Elle n'avait pas le temps de souffler, il fallait qu'elle se remette au travail, et vite!

Elle s'attarda devant le panneau d'affichage des missions de guilde, et parcourut les différentes annonces. Soudain, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à une importante récompense: 700 000 joyaux. Avec ça, elle pourrais payer son loyer pendant 10 mois! Bon, disons 9, parce que payer son loyer, c'est bien, mais elle ne rentrais même pas avec assez d'argent pour se nourrir. Mettre quelques économies de coté ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle arracha l'annonce et s'assit sur un tabouret au bar, à coté de Kana qui vidait, comme à son habitude, son quatrième fût de la matinée.

-Mira, tu veux bien me rendre un service?

-Biensûr, Lu-chan! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-S'il te plait, promet-moi de ne rien dire sur cette mission. Dis à Natsu, Grey, Erza et Happy que j'ai rencontré une amie de longue date et que je logerais chez elle quelques jours, ou je ne sais quoi, mais surtout, ne les mets pas sur ma piste.

Mira la regardait, interrogative, mais devant son regard suppliant, ne mit pas longtemps à céder.

-Merci!

Moontown n'était qu'à une demi heure de train de Magnolia, et elle trouva vite le client responsable de la demande. Le client, où plutôt la cliente était une dame âgée et aisée qui vivait dans un très grand manoir qui devait sûrement être plutôt luxueux, avant que celui-ci ne soit dévalisé. Il ne restait là que les plus gros meubles qui apparemment ne pouvait pas circuler facilement entre les différentes pièces, et qui ne devaient surement pas passer les portes. Ils donnaient d'ailleurs l'impression qu'ils étaient là avant et qu'on avait construit la maison autour.

Lucy crût un moment qu'elle allait devoir lui rapporter tout le mobilier absent, et se demanda si elle n'allait pas retourner à la guilde pour demander un peu d'aide au groupe, mais finalement, elle ne dut pas le faire.

-Une boîte à musique?

-Oui. Voyez vous, il fut une époque ou j'étais jeune et jolie. Mais surtout, j'étais, et suis toujours, issue d'une famille bourgeoise, qui voulais me marier à un homme également issue d'une compagnie importante. Seulement, mon cœur était déjà prit par un homme amateur de magie, Alexander Sente*, de la guilde Blue Pegasus. Il était pauvre, il n'était pas puissant, mais il avait le cœur plus valeureux que le plus pur des diamants. Le jour ou il me demanda en épousailles, il me le demanda avec, comme présent, une magnifique boite à musique dont lui même avait composé la chanson. Elle était sertie de cristaux magiques, pas aussi chers et rares à l'époque, mais , même si a l'époque elle n'avait pas une telle valeur marchande, il s'offrait a moi corps et âme.

-C'est romantique...

-Oui. Malheureusement, il est mort peu de temps après, quelques semaines avant notre mariage, en sauvant un enfant. J'ai fini par épouser le prétendant, nous avons eu une vie tranquille et sans histoire, et il y a quelques années, je fus veuve pour la seconde fois, si je puis le dire ainsi. Mais malgré mon mariage, je n'ai jamais pu jeter la boite à musique.

comprends...

-Je peux vous donner le nom et l'adresse des voleurs. Ce sont des malfrats plutôt biens vus par les autorités: ils volent assez pour acheter leur liberté. De plus, ils descendent d'une lignée de la haute société, et gagner contre eux par un procès est une illusion dont il ne faut pas nourrir l'espoir. Je ne vous demande pas de me ramener les tableaux couteux, les tables en marbres et les meubles en teck, ce sont des choses futiles que je peux me racheter, mais ramenez-moi seulement ma boite a musique. Elle n'a pas seulement une valeur marchande, vous savez?

-Marché conclu, sourit Lucy.

La vieille dame sourit à son tour puis reprit un visage sérieux.

-Ils donnent une soirée demain soir, mais ne vous illusionnez pas, ils ne reçoivent que le beau monde. Vous êtes mademoiselle Heartfilia, n'est-ce pas? Je vous ai reconnue tout de suite. Tout les Haut rangs vous connaissent. Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune fille, ça vous aidera pour cette mission. Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez à fairy tail. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur lesquelles vous auriez fuguée? Si j'avais eu votre cran, j'aurai fait pareil après la mort d'Alexander. Soit, ce n'est pas le sujet, je vous aurais bien prêté une robe de soirée, mais ils m'ont voler ma commode. Vous avez de quoi vous y rendre?

-Je me débrouillerai.

-Oh et... Vous allez vous y rendre seule?

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Vous savez, c'est le genre de soirée ou il est d'usage de venir accompagnée d'un homme. De plus, il est fort probable qu'ils soient au courant pour l'annonce, donc cela risque d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur vous. Soyez sur vos gardes!

Lucy soupira.

-Bien, je vais voir comment je vais pouvoir me débrouiller...

Le soir même, Lucy prit une chambre dans une auberge, et réfléchissait dans le lit moelleux quelle serait la meilleure façon de procéder.

Trouver un partenaire? A part les mages de fairy tail, elle ne connaissait personne. Et sincèrement, retourner à fairy tail était trop risqué. A moins que? A moins que...

Non, ça n'allait pas, elle doutait fort que Natsu sache danser (il fallait bien se fondre dans la masse pour ne pas se faire repérer). Demander à Gray était risqué: non seulement Juvia lui aurait fait la peau, mais il risquait de se faire repérer bien trop vite quand il enlèverait ses vêtement, chose qu'il fera au moins une fois dans la soirée, à n'en pas douter.

De plus, si les hommes étaient déjà au courant qu'une annonce circulait pour venir les cambrioler, les figures connues de fairy tail se feraient trop vite repérer. Elle remercia mentalement le journaliste qui ne lui avait pas prêter plus d'attention qu'à une chaussette abandonnée sur le bord d'une route. Pour une fois, elle se dit que la mission pouvait se passer en douceur.

Une idée lui vint en tête, mais la chassa automatiquement de son esprit. Non, elle n'allait pas appeler Loki pour ce genre de mission. Son regard brûlant allait la déconcentrer, et si il était trop près d'elle, les battements de son cœur seraient tellement forts que... enfin soit, Loki, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Elle allait s'acheter une robe le lendemain, dans une boutique un peu chic qu'elle avait vue en cherchant une auberge. Elle aviserai par la suite.

-Mais c'est beaucoup trop cher!

Elle ne fit pas attention aux regards portés sur elle. Lucy était dans la boutique. Une ceinture valait bien un quart de loyer. Elle soupira, prit une robe... elle réussirait bien a en prendre une à crédit. Si elle réussissait la mission -ce qu'elle ne doutait pas- elle pourrait se payer la robe. Bon, elle ne pourra que payer 4 mois de loyer, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Elle fit alors attention a sa main. Zut! Il lui fallait des gants! Plus que trois mois de salaire! Son tatouage la ferait repérer immédiatement...OUINNNNNNNNN!

Dans la cabine d'essayage, se lamentant sur son sort, il y eut un nuage de fumée, qui se dissipa sur une Virgo inclinée, sa main menottée sous sa poitrine, en signe de servitude.

-Hime-sama.

-Virgo?

-J'ai apporté de quoi habiller Hime-sama, une tenue venant du monde des esprits.

-Ooooh c'est gentil! NON MAIS, ARRETEZ DE FORCER LES PORTES A LA FIN!

-Laissez-moi vous la mettre.

-Je vais me débrouiller.

-J'insiste *.*

-Euh... d'accord, d'accord ^.^'

-Mais... c'est de la soie de fée! Comment t'as pu avoir ça?

-Rien n'est trop beau pour hime-sama.

-Ça ne réponds pas a ma question mais...merci.

Virgo disparut et elle fit face au miroir qui se trouvait dans la cabine d'essayage. Une robe courte et sans manches, mais élégante couleur bordeaux. Une ceinture, de la même soie décoraient ses hanches, une rose blanche y étant également accrochée à son flanc. Virgo avait même pensé aux accessoires et aux gants assortis!

Autour de son cou, elle avait mit un ruban bordeaux. D'accord, c'était inconfortable, mais on ne pouvait nier que le cristal blanc en forme de larme n'était pas d'une grande splendeur. Elle lui avait laissé une rose à accrocher dans ses cheveux, ce qu'elle laisserait le soin de faire à crabe-man et les sandalettes noires à petit talons lui donnait une petite touche ''fatale''.

Elle se déroba entre les rayons discrètement, en essayant -inutilement- de ne pas se faire remarquer et sortit sous le regard suspicieux de la vendeuse. Bon, en même temps, quand on rentre dans un magasin de vêtement en simple jeans et coton, et qu'on en ressortait toute chic en soie de fée, c'est normal. Seulement, même un magasin de cette envergure ne pouvait pas se payer de la soie de fée.

A quelques rues du château ou se passait là soirée, dans une allée, Lucy prit la clé de la porte du lion et... la fixa. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça... Bon, soupesons un peu les choses: soit elle retournais a la guilde et demandais de l'aide et cassait tout mais avec un peu de chance, elle pouvait arriver a garder un peu d'argent pour un mois de loyer, soit elle passait une soirée perturbée dans un état qui la fragilisait psychologiquement mais elle pouvais se payer presque un an de loyer... Enfin seulement huit mois parce qu'elle devait rattraper les mois en retard.

Une soirée qui rapporterais 10 mois vs aucun effort seulement tout détruire et espérer de pouvoir rattraper un retard d'un mois...

Bon... Elle saisit la clés a deux mains, tremblante, elle prit une grande inspiration et...

-Je me demandais quand tu allais décider à m'appeler... J'ai failli m'imposer!

-JE NE T'AI MEME PAS ENCORE APPELE!

-Mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Pourquoi hésitais-tu autant?

Il la regarda avec un regard de braise au dessus de ses lunettes.

-Nous formons un beau couple pourtant, tu ne trouve pas, Lucy?

-C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'appeler...

Lucy était amoureuse depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras. Son cœur battait plus fort. Et ses idioties sur le ''couple'', elle les voulait réellement. Seulement Loki n'était pas Loki pour rien. La vision du couple n'était pas pour elle un sujet de plaisanteries. Quand il la regardait avec un regard de braise, elle fondait, quand il la prenait dans ses bras, son cœur battait à la chamade. Et ses ''I love Lucy'' la faisait malheureusement un peu espérer, avant qu'elle ne se remémore le nombre de petites amies qu'il avait plaqué lorsqu'il était sur le point de disparaître.

Loki lui offrit son bras. Lucy soupira avant de le lui prendre, et il la conduisit en parfait cavalier jusqu'au château, où, devant les portes, les gens présentaient leurs invitations.

-Et vous êtes?

-Lucy Heartfilia. Ne suis-je pas sur la liste?

-Des personnes de votre rang n'ont pas besoin de ce genre de futilités. Gaston, prévenez Monsieur Ferdinand qu'une dame importante nous fait l'honneur de sa présence.

Un garçon opina en s'inclinant, et leur demanda de le suivre jusqu'à un vaste hall ou dominait un grand escalier en marbre blanc. Un jeune homme -qui devait surement figurer, de par son physique dans les magasines de modes- descendit, avec une surprise polie sur le visage.

-Mademoiselle Heartfilia? Bienvenue dans ma noble demeure. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence?

-Et bien, je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude des soirées de ce genre, seulement, je passais dans le coin, et j'ai entendu parler de votre petite fête, qui, selon la rumeur, allait être la plus amusante de l'année.

-Ce n'est que trop d'honneur. Pardonnez mon impertinence, mais j'ai entendu dire que vous avez fugué et... que votre père a perdu son royaume récemment.

-N'est-ce pas normal qu'une jeune femme de mon rang ne veuille pour père un incapable qui joue son royaume de manière irréfléchie? J'ai préféré partir sur de nouvelles bases. Si lui veut perdre tout ses biens matériels et vivre en mendiant, c'est son problème. D'ailleurs j'aurais préféré que ce ''problème'' ne souille pas mon nom.

Lucy désigna sa robe.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, moi même j'ai préféré vivre dans un luxe que je me serais construite moi-même, qui soit stable et qui ne se joue par un coup de tête.

L'homme lui sourit mielleusement.

-Je suis ravi de l'entendre. D'ailleurs, vous avez un corps fait pour être chouchoutée. Il est un devoir de conserver ce si joli visage de la crasse ou votre père réside actuellement.

Bon, d'accord, sur le coup, elle se répugnait. Mais Ferdinand la répugnait plus encore. Et ce regard pervers sur son décolleté était encore pire.

Il descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient encore. Il lui prit la main, et, la dévorant des yeux, il s'inclina vers elle, et la baisa. (1)

Loki, devant le regard répugnant posé sur sa douce, se crispa, et voulut intervenir d'une manière ou d'une autre, seulement Lucy, qui avait senti Loki se tendre, resserra sa main sur le bras de ce dernier, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Elle s'était permise de prendre Loki pour cavalier parce qu'il était toujours avec elle (2), et parce que même s'il était connu comme un membre de fairy tail, accoutré et coiffé comme ça, sans les lunettes qu'il avait habituellement continuellement sur le nez, il était bien moins reconnaissable qu'a l'accoutumée. Seulement, il était stupide de risquer de dévoiler leur couvertures,et s'il n'était pas frappant au premier abord que Léo était Loki, il avait cependant toujours le même visage. Si leur hôte commençait a détailler le visage de Loki plutôt que la poitrine de Lucy, ils risquaient d'avoir quelques ennuis.(3)

Le silence devenant pesant, et devant le regard presque obscène de Ferdinand, Lucy se racla la gorge, et Ferdinand, dans une énième courbette le rapprochant à chaque fois de ces deux superbes seins, déclara :

-Quel hôte impoli je fais, désirez-vous boire quelque chose, un peu de champagne peut-être?

-C'est une excellente idée, s'exclama Lucy, est-ce que cela vous dérange si nous allions nous joindre aux autres invités?

-Bien sur que non !

Avant même que Ferdinand lui présenta son bras pour la conduire dans la salle de bal, Lucy s'agrippa encore plus fort au bras de Loki, et s'exclama :

-Allons nous rafraichir, Léo, Mon chéri! Merci bien, monsieur Ferdinand!

Ferdinand, mi surpris, mi vexé, laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, regardant s'éloigner Léo avec dégout. Certes ce ne serait peut être pas ce soir, mais il se dit qu'il aurait Lucy, un petit homme bourgeois comme ce ''Léo'' ne méritait pas une telle splendeur, aussi beau qu'il puisse être lui même. Lucy Hearthfilia serait pour lui un excellent trophée, à la fois pour sa fortune que son nom et sa beauté.

Et quelle poitrine!

Une fois dans la salle de bal, Loki l'amena dans un coin tranquille de la pièce, puis alla lui chercher un verre, en vrai gentleman. Lucy le suivit des yeux. Il le vit attendre au bar et passer une commande. Mais elle vit aussi une belle rousse, aux allures de femme fatale, s'approcher de son... euh, de Loki d'une manière un peu trop prédatrice. Sans même entendre la conversation, ça puait la drague. Loki souriait aimablement, et Lucy se souvint alors du Loki ''d'avant'' ou il trainait dans les rues, une fille a chaque bras et là elle ne tenait plus... Par jalou...euuuuuh... pour le bien de la mission, elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers eux, et, plongea presque entre eux. Tournant le dos a la jeune femme et se collant amoureusement contre Loki, et dit:

-Oh, Léo, mon cœur, je te cherchais partout!

Entendant une petite toux choquée derrière elle, elle se retourna vers la rouquine, et ne se contrôlant pas vraiment, elle lui envoya un regard plus menaçant encore qu'un chat affamé envers une gamelle de pâté. (4)

Loki, amusé, prit Lucy par la main, salua la jeune femme d'un signe de tête, et un slow commençant, l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Devant son air hésitant, il lui susurra amoureusement à l'oreille « Il faut se fondre dans la masse, les gens sont là pour s'amuser et danser, alors dansons! » Sentir la chaleur de son souffle la fit frissonner, mais elle accepta. Une main sur son épaule, l'autre dans sa main, à une distance respectable, elle baissait les yeux. La foule dense était une excuse pour Loki de la rapprocher plus de lui.

Leurs doigts entremêlés, et sa mains sur la nuque du lion, elle se maudit pour la première fois d 'avoir placé son tatouage sur le dos de sa main. A cause de ça, elle portait des gants, et elle aurait voulu sentir la douce peau de sa nuque sous ses doigts, là où naissait ses cheveux, où elle avait une envie folle d'y faire balader ces dernières. Elle se gifla mentalement, et essaya de monter son regard d'un étage. Elle tomba directement sur sa bouche, qu'elle fixa quelques secondes. Douces, elle lui suppliaient de les embrasser, les mordiller, les torturer sous sa langue.

Bon, mauvaise idée, allez, monte encore d'un étage Lucy!

Ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes d'après. En fait, elle aurait du continuer à tenter de regarder ses pieds. Parce que maintenant, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Des yeux enflammés, brûlants. D'ailleurs, elle se sentait se consumer. Elle se demandait même comment les gens autour d'elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir en entendant les battements de son cœur qui allait trop fort: ils ressemblaient a un assaut d'un troupeau d'éléphant enragés.

Loki coupa le contact visuel quelques secondes, la faisant tourner au rythme de la chanson, et, d'un geste très fluide et naturel, il la ramena vers lui, plaça les doigts de Lucy emmêlés aux siens à coté sa conjointe derrière sa nuque, et place ses propres mains autour des hanches de Lucy, puis, il encra a nouveau ses yeux serpentine dans les siens. Ils étaient cette fois clairement collés l'un a l'autre. Il sentait même les tétons de Lucy pointer sur son torse, ses joues rosies, ses yeux hésitants... Tellement craquante, il l'aurait violé sur place, s'il ne portait pas autant de respect pour elle.

Ils dansèrent un moment ainsi, oubliant la mission. Le slow se termina, laissant place à un bon vieux Rock'n'roll, qui agit sur Lucy comme un réveil. Elle se détacha de lui en soufflant un « La mission... » et se dirigea vers la sortie.

La rouquine, pour se venger, vint vers Lucy et voulu lui ''renverser accidentellement tout son vin sur elle''. Lucy qui la voyait venir réussit à éviter le jet, mais perdit l'équilibre. Loki la rattrapa, mais dans un faux mouvement, elle s'était quand même tordu la cheville. Grimaçante, elle s'éloigna pour se poser un moment sur un banc, mais Loki voulant l'examiner, il la prit dans ses bras telle une princesse (elle protesta, en vain) et il l'emmena dans le parc du château. Il marcha un moment, la blondinette dans ses bras et trouva un banc assez bas, derrière quelques hauts buissons et arbres, dans une clairière ou la poser. Il se mit a genoux et l'examina.

-Cheville foulée.

-Aille. Désolée de t'imposer ce pitoyable spectacle.

-Pourquoi pitoyable?

Il lui massa la cheville avec douceur et délicatesse. Sous ses légères caresses, elle frissonna.

-Tu as mal?

-Non, ça va, juste un peu froid.

En fait, ses reins bouillonnaient. Ses joues brûlaient, et son cœur se consumait. Ces doigts sur son corps empirait juste son était. A chaque nouvelle caresse, elle eut un frisson., et malgré ses protestations, il n'arrêta pas ses innocents assauts.

Il enleva sa veste et lui mit sur ses épaules. Son odeur, à laquelle avait déjà du mal a résister l'entoura entièrement. Sa veste sentait bon. Normal, elle sentait Loki. Bon, prochaine fois elle dira, pour éviter de peut-être la mettre dans une situation inconfortable, qu'elle avait mal. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux..

-Une cheville foulée lors d'une mission... où il n'y a même pas eu de bagarre. Je ne suis donc capable de pas grand chose.

-C'était juste un coup de malchance. Tu es pourtant forte, Lucy.

C'est vrai, il pensait à la fois où elle lui a sauvé la vie, le jour où il est tombé véritablement amoureux d'elle. Tous ses esprit étaient là. Sa force de caractère était grande, et possédait une grande source de magie. Même Karen n'avait pas ça. Mais plus encore, elle avait un cœur comme jamais il n'en avait connu. Comme quand Lucy s'était battue contre Angel, et qu'il avait face à Aries. « Je t'en supplie, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, je te donnerais même mes clés, mais s'il te plait, laisse Loki et Aries se réunir » Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui. Et d'ailleurs ses sentiments pour les constellations est si forte, que même les clés de son adversaire ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Elle aimait les constellations, et il savait que la magie sur base des émotions était la plus forte. Lui même était prêt a tout par amour pour elle. Comme elle était forte pour l'amour de ses constellations. Malheureusement pas pour lui en particulier. Pourtant, ce jour là, lors de ce combat contre les lois elles même, il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, tellement fort, qu'elle aurait été étouffée.

-Vraiment forte, Lucy, répéta-t-il

-Pourtant, je ne suis rien, sans toi...

Biensur, elle l'avait sorti, comme ça, sans arrière pensées, mais se rendait compte de l'ampleur de ses paroles... Oui, c'était vrai, mais elle n'avais jamais voulu le dire aussi... sincèrement.

Loki remonta la tête, et, sous la douce lumière de la lune, elle était plus belle que jamais. La plus jolies des étoiles qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il digérait ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, et, même si ce n'était pas à ses yeux une déclaration d'amour, il l'aimait trop, et malgré tout son respect pour elle, elle était trop désirable. Il se releva brusquement, lui offrant le plus doux et passionné des baisers. Il lui caressa les lèvres de sa langue, aussi sucrées qu'un fruit mur.

D'abord choquée, elle entrouvrit la bouche pour lui accorder le passage, et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque, s'agrippant à sa crinière rousse. Son cerveau avait été déconnecté. Elle ne laissa plus parler que son cœur. Loki, trop heureux de sa réaction, approfondit encore le baiser, et, toujours à genoux entre ses jambes, il passa son bras gauche sous la veste qu'il avait prêté à Lucy, oblique dans l'entièreté de son dos, la serrant tout contre lui. De son autre main, qui était toujours sur sa cheville, il remonta doucement son mollet dans une caresse. Elle eût un violent frisson. Là il comprit. Froid? La main qu'il avait placé dans son dos chauffait trop, Lucy était aussi brulante que des cendres a peine consumées. Il réessaya l'expérience, et remonta sa main sur son genoux, puis doucement un peu au dessus.

La respiration de Lucy devenait irrégulière, et il la sentait se tendre.

Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient suppliants. Magnifiques. Désirables.

Il voulait la sentir frissonner encore sous ses doigts. Il remonta la caresse jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses, et Lucy ne put empêcher un faible gémissement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Il lui offrit a nouveau un baiser, la bascula en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur le banc. Sans même quitter sa bouche une seconde, il remonta délicatement la robe courte, lui caressant délicatement les cuisses, remonta jusqu'à ses fesses, puis se glissant malicieusement à son entrejambe. Il la caressait par dessus le tissu, mais déjà, il sentit plusieurs de ses muscles se tendre, sa respiration accélérer, et se séparant de sa bouche seulement pour reprendre son souffle, elle murmura déjà, pleine de désir...

''Loki''...

Lui même se sentait déjà a l'étroit dans son pantalon, et il avait envie d'elle comme jamais auparavant, mais il ne pouvais pas encore, pas si vite... C'était Lucy... Et même si elle avait peut-être connu des hommes avant lui, il n'en était pas une raison pour la pénétrer maintenant et brutalement, comme il l'aurait fait avec tant d'autres.

Doucement, il glissa sa main sous le fin tissu, et caressant sa toison dorée joliment taillée, il commença a masser son sexe, avec force et douceur, lui caressant ses lèvre, la pénétrant légèrement de ses doigts... Elle était humide, et elle se cambrait déjà, et, les yeux plein de fièvres, elle supplia son nom, dans un souffle. Essayant de l'ignorer, d'ignorer son trouble et ses propres pulsions, il remonta encore la robe, et lui enleva sa petite culotte, embrassant son corps petit par petits baisers, a travers le tissu tellement fin qu'il sentait la peau irradier de chaleur à travers elle, descendant a chaque fois un peu plus. Il écarta délicatement ses cuisses, se positionna entre elle et alors que Lucy essayait de se remettre assise, il lécha son entre délicate, pinçant de ses lèvres son sexe, la pénétrant de sa langue, la bougeant a l'intérieur d'elle... Ses main la caressant toujours, ses sens affutés guettant la moindre de ces réactions... Lucy se tendait, frissonnait, se cambrait, soupirait...

Elle eut de moins en moins de contrôle sur son corps, celui-ci devenant de plus en plus chaud, ses reins s'enflammaient.

-Non pas .. Pas comme ça.. Loki... LOKI!

Lucy s'était jetée sur lui, le plaquant contre un arbre, elle allongée sur lui...

Elle avait entendu un bruit pas loin et des pas se rapprochaient.

-Tu as entendu quelque chose? Fit une vois plus loin.

Lucy, essayant de contrôler sa respiration, mis sa main sur la bouche de Loki pour que ce dernier ne fasse pas un bruit.

-J'ai cru oui... Mais je ne vois rien!

Loki, amusé, enleva la main de Lucy, puis , approcha son visage près du sien, lui frôlant les lèvre avec les siennes, dans une douce caresse.

-On ferait mieux de faire une ronde, juste pour voir les alentours.

Les joues rougies, Lucy ferma les yeux, et embrassa Loki a pleine bouche

-Okay, toi a gauche, moi a droite.

Puis, les pas s'éloignèrent a nouveau.

Loki se remis a faire balader ses mains sur le corps de Lucy, a quatre pattes au dessus de lui, et si leur excitation avait été un peu coupée, elle s'était a nouveau enflammée.

Lucy déboutonna la chemise de Loki, passant ses mains sur son torse, dans sa nuque, elle lui mordilla l'oreille, son souffle chaud emplit de désir lui berça les tympans. Elle se baissa assez pour frôlant ses tétons durs dans une caresse sur le torse de Loki, l'embrassant a nouveau a pleine bouche. Les doigts de Loki caressait chaque partie sensible de son être, n'hésitant pas a la caresser, la pénétrer de ses doigts, et Lucy elle même se lâcha un peu plus, n'hésitant pas cette fois a caresser la bosse qui s'était dformée dans le pantalon de Loki.

Lucy se sentant a nouveau presque venir, décida sans aucune hésitation à déboucler la ceinture de son amant, baissant ses dessous pour libérer le sexe puissant et gorgé de sang. Dans un mouvement souple, elle positionna ses reins en feu au dessus de lui, et le regardant droit dans les yeux, plein d'amour, elle lui dit enfin

Je t'aime.

Je sais, répondit Loki. Son cœur s'emballa mais, connaissant Lucy, il savait au moment même qu'elle l'aimait lorsqu'elle lui avait accéder le passage a ses lèvres. Lucy n'était pas du genre a s'abandonner a un homme sans qu'elle éprouve des sentiments.

Elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, mais elle voulait le lui avouer. Non sans rougir encore plus, elle s'empala sur son sexe.

Elle était serrée... très serrée, chaude, belle... Et commença des mouvement de bassin. Loki, trop heureux, le cœur pris dans un maelström de sentiments amoureux et de désir charnel, l'aida dans ses va et viens en l'aidant de ses mains sur ses hanches, et lui donnant des coups de butoirs en parfaite synchronisation avec son aimée, la soulevant, la pénétrant jusqu'au bout, les bruits de leur chair s'entrechoquant dans la nuit silencieuse... Les râles devinrent de plus en plus fort, leur corps brillant de plus en plus au clair de lune, un fin film de sueur les enveloppant tout les deux, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Lucy ayant du mal à suivre la cadence tellement l'excitation faisait tendre ses muscles, Loki la prit dans ses bras, toujours en elle, et la plaquant contre l'arbre, ses jambes soulevées dans chacun de ses bras, il lui donnait de violents coups de reins de plus en plus rapides, la pénétrant de plus en plus profondément, s'incrustant dans sa chair. Il sentant qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Lucy, ne pouvant que s'accrocher a sa nuque et ses épaules le griffa inconsciemment à plusieurs reprises.

Leurs respirations se firent plus saccadées, plus bruyantes, puis, Lucy sentit dans son corps comme une décharge électrique. Chaque muscle de son corps se tendait, et elle sentit un cri non contrôlé sortir de sa gorge. Loki, la sentant atteindre l'orgasme, et sentant son sexe encore plus serré a cet instant, se libéra en elle dans un râle. Les quelques secondes passées, leurs cœurs se mirent a nouveau petit a petit a battre a un rythme normal, et il l'allongea dans l'herbe, dans ses bras, ou il continuait a l'embrasser amoureusement, avec une infinie douceur.

-Moi aussi... Moi aussi je t'aime. Comme un fou. C'est moi qui suis rien, sans toi.

Lucy lui sourit avec amour, les yeux brillants de larmes dont une ou deux s'échappèrent, et ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la lune elle même fut fatiguée de briller en cette belle nuit d'été.

A l'Auberge, au matin, Loki était dans le lit de la chambre que Lucy avait louée la veille. Il enlaçait toujours Lucy, qui était dos a lui, nue elle aussi. Il l'avait emmené dans l'auberge, a nouveau comme une princesse ou ils avaient refait l'amour.

Les premiers rayons du soleils pointèrent le bout de leur nez, et il observait Lucy dormir, d'un sommeil paisible.

Il se souvenais qu'il forçait toujours les portes, surtout la nuit et qu'il la regardait dormir. Il n'avait pas cru ses oreilles quand une nuit, elle avait gémi son nom. Il espérait de tout cœur que c'était pour ces raisons là mais ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Lucy elle même se ferait bouclier pour le protéger lui, comme elle aurait protéger les autres êtres célestes. Elle les aimait tant. Il ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'un autre. Et aujourd'hui, elle était dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui, il était le plus heureux des hommes. Karen, l'avait-il vraiment aimé? Non, plutôt admiration, mais aimer, non. Le vrai amour, il s'en rendait compte à présent, il le connut avec Lucy.

Vers le début d'après-midi, Lucy essayait d'échafauder un nouveau plan avec difficulté, son esprit vagabondait trop vers un lion qui la regardait amoureusement. C'est là que Natsu et la bande arrivèrent.

Surprise, elle expliqua quand même le maigre semblant de plan, et, comme prévu, ils eurent la boite à musique, le château fut en ruine, et la récompense servit au dédommagement des environs. Lucy était ''fâchée'', parce que finalement le plan servait juste a faire joli. Seulement le château, appartenant a des malfrats, ne devait pas être remboursé, et les voleurs ne pouvant plus payer la police, ils se firent arrêter, à la plus grande joie de la vieille dame.

Celle-ci ayant plus de fortune qu'elle ne pourrait dépenser en 10 vies lui remit 500 000 joyaux supplémentaires, pour les avoir fait arrêter.

De retour à Fairy Tail, Lucy était seule a une table, morose Ça faisait maintenant huit mois qu'elle et Loki étaient ensemble. Leur relation ne fut d'ailleurs pas longtemps un secret.. Loki força la porte, entoura ses épaules de ses bras, et lui donna un baiser entre le cou et les épaules.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

-Rien...

-Je ne retournerai pas dans le monde des esprit tant que tu ne me l'as pas dit.

-J'ai encore trois ans alors.

-Tu voudrais me faire souffrir encore plus que je n'ai souffert?

En huit mois, il commençait à connaitre Lucy, et devant son entêtement quotidien, il se permit du chantage affectif... Qui marchait à tous les coups.

Lucy grimaça.

-C'est juste que... j'ai peur pour nous deux...

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien, c'est un peu tôt je sais mais... Je vieillis de jour en jour et... un jour, je vais mourir. Et avec une vie pareille, si je meurs au combat, je meurs vraiment. Et puis même, avec un peu de chance, si je survis, je deviendrai vieille, et toi, tu seras toujours jeune et beau.

-Je t'aime Lucy... Jeune, moins jeune, pas d'importance. Bon, d'accord, je préfèrerai jeune... D'ailleurs je ne te laisserai pas vieillir. Si tu meurs, ce serait au combat, et soit sûre que je mourrais avec toi.

-Dieu merci tu est une constellation, tu ne peux pas mourir.

-Une étoile filante, que crois tu que c'est?

-Je préfère que tu vive.

-Sans toi, tout ça me paraitrait bien vide. De plus, si je te laissais mourir, je romprais ma promesse, ce qui serait un comble pour le grand Léo. Sinon, on n'a qu'à faire de toi une constellation?

-Haha, c'est pas drôle Loki!

-Je ne plaisantais pas.

-C'est autorisé ça?

-Non mais, notre amour était si fort qu'il a pu faire changer une loi, pourquoi n'en changerait-il pas une autre?

Il lui lança un clin d'œil

Lucy n'était pas convaincue, et c'était le genre de phrase qui ... en fait, ne le rendais pas si classe que ça. Mais bon, c'était ça aussi, Loki .

Elle sourit tristement, acquiesça, et il posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Loki regardait autour de lui pensivement. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne laisserait quiconque l'éloigner de son étoile.

Fin

Quand je dis il la baisa, il ne baisa pas Lucy hein! Il baisa sa main! Non mais! Bande de petit cochons!

Moi aussi, je veux un Loki de poche .

ça rime, ça rame, comme tartine et boterham!

Quoi? Okay, l'expression est débile. Mais je suis la reine de l'expression inventée a la minute! On ne me retirera pas ça!

*Je préviens, c'est une note inutile: Figurez-vous que j'ai cherché ce nom sur google, voir un peu, ce serait marrant que ce nom existe... Justement pour voir si ce nom inventé ne devait pas être changé. Et je suis tombée sur un Alexander Senki (seulement deux lettres changent, et pourtant j'ai vraiment pris ce nom au hasard) et... OH MON DIEU MAIS IL EST ENCORE PLUS LAID QUE MICHAEL JACKSON APRES SA DERNIERE CHIRURGIE PLASTIQUE!

(attention, j'aime beaucoup les œuvres de Michael, les fans, ne me huez pas, mais dire qu'il est beau serait quand même un gros mensonge... où alors vous avez des gouts un peu hors de la norme...) Et en plus il a une tenue encore plus moche, horrible et ringarde que la forme libérée de l'espada Charlotte dans Bleach! (Si si, ceux qui connaissent ne peuvent qu'être traumatisés...)

Bon, pour le reste j'espère que ma fiction vous a un peu plût ^^

Inspiration: une '' déclaration d'amour'' dans ''Lovely complex'', que Ootani fait à Koizumi. En les relisant, en fait j'ai trouver que cette déclaration convenait parfaitement à ces deux là.

« Je ne suis rien, sans toi... »

Ps, s'il vous plait, des reviews avec quelques critiques constructives ou même me consacrer 5 pitites minutes de plus pour m'écrire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce serait vraiment vraiment gentil *.*

Merci d'avance!

Sinon, merci quand même d'avoir pris la peine de me lire jusqu'au bout =)


End file.
